pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TheThunderfan212's Adoptables 2!
There are four adoptable pups. They are created by me, but feel free to adopt them! Please do not edit this page without my permission. James-Aviator Pup James is a male aviator pup. He's a chill and intelligent pup. He is very gentle and rarely lashes out. He finds flying planes and helicopters interesting. Skye coaches him into becoming an aviator pilot. He is an Afador. (Afghan Hound X Labrador Retriever) He is grey, light brown and tan. His ears and face are grey. He has grey on his body, face and tail. He has a little light brown on his face and tail. He has tan on his face, body and tail. He has floppy and fluffy ears. He has a grey, medium sized tuft of hair. He has long fur like and Afghan Hound. He has a long tail like a Labrador Retriever. He has brown eyes and a grey nose. He has medium length fur, so he needs to be brushed, bathed and groomed on occasion. He sheds frequently, so he's not a good dog for allergy suffers. Afghan Hounds have a reputation for not being obedient. James takes after his Labrador father and is quite obedient. He can get ear infections. Make sure his ears are cleaned every week. He makes a great companion for families with kids due to his gentle nature. He rarely barks so he can be a great companion with noise-sensitive kids. He's easy to train. He isn't that active. He makes a great dog for new owners. Sydney-Citizen Pup-Adopted by Dragons19 Sydney is a female citizen pup. She's the typical girly-girl pup. She lows getting baths, blow-dried, groomed, dyed, and wearing outfits. She visits Katie's Pet Parlor frequently. She also loves pink! She's very kind to her friends, but can be a little nasty sometimes. She is an Afaird. (Afghan Hound X Briard) She shows very few traits of being part Briard except for the coloring and long fur. She looks mostly like her mother, who was an Afghan Hound. She is mostly orange, with some dark brown and black. She has dark brown on her ears, body and tail. She has orange on her ears, face, body and tail. She has a little black on her face, chest and tail. She has long, fluffy ears and long fur. She has a fluffy tail. She has light brown eyes and a grey nose. She wears a pink bow. She has a small, orange tuft of hair. She needs to be groomed frequently as she gets older. She wants her fur to be very long! Her fur might grow as long as her mothers, so be prepared for all the grooming! She will shed a lot, so she's not a great companion for families with allergy suffers. She makes a great companion for kids, particularly girls. She's a little stubborn though, so make sure to train her well. She would rather spend the day getting pampered that taking a walk! Charles-Doctor/Medic Pup Charles is a male medic pup. He's quite smart and really into the medical industry! Charles will do anything medically related. He's a great medic for humans and pups. He would also make a great service dog! He's loyal to everyone he meets. He is an Affen Spaniel. (Affenpinscher X Cocker Spaniel) He is dark brown and reddish-brown. He has some reddish brown on his eyes, chest, legs and tail. The rest of him is dark brown. He's shaggy like an Affenpinscher, but has longer fur like a Cocker Spaniel. He has floppy ears and a beard. He has shaggy fur and a small tail. He has a brown, medium sized tuft of hair. He has golden eyes and a brown nose. He needs to be groomed and bathed frequently. He's a light shedder, so he's not the best dog for allergy suffers. He is better suited with people that have mild allergies. He makes a great companion for families of all ages. He makes a great service dog for seniors. He's really smart and loyal, so he's a great dog for new owners. Rio-Jungle Pup-Adopted by Angelinatheballerinapup Rio is a female jungle pup. She loves all wildlife in the jungle. Tracker helps her become a jungle pup. She's very tame and knows how to handle animals well. She doesn't like to see animals in danger, or people cutting down trees. She is a Border Terrier. She is grey, golden, and light orange. She has grey on her ears, face, body and tail. She has gold on her ears, face, body and tail. She has light orange on her face, chest, underbelly, legs and tail. She has floppy ears and a wiry coat. Her tail is small and fluffy. She has purple eyes and a black nose. She wears a red bow. She sheds lightly. She is better suited for families with mild allergies. Her coat needs to be brushed every week. Her coat repels dirt, so she doesn't need to be bathed unless she is really dirty. Her nails need to be trimmed. She makes a great companion for families with older kids. Littler kids may terrorize her by accident. Training is a must, since she can be quite stubborn sometimes. Category:Mixed Breed Category:Labradors Category:Adoptions Category:Friendly characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Pups Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:First Gen Oc's Category:First Generation Pups Category:First Gen Pups